This invention relates generally to wardrobe containers, and more particularly, to novel support means for a conventional hanger bar integral with the container's paperboard blank and hingedly connected to opposite side walls and cut out from top flaps of the container, said means adapted to be folded into its support position either on the inside or outside of the container.
Wardrobe containers formed from integral paperboard blanks are well known as economical, lightweight and durable structures. The upper end of the container body is designed to support a conventional hanger bar spanned between opposite walls of the container body so that articles of clothing on clothes hangers can be supported from the span of the hanger bar in the interior of the container body. Since the normally thin paperboard walls lack certain strength features for supporting a hanger bar, it has been known to form hanger bar support formations integral with the paperboard blank for rigidifying the container walls intended to support the hanger bar. U.S. Pat. No. 3,369,652, granted to D. R. Bebout, discloses such a wardrobe container with means for supporting the hanger bar.
The herein invention achieves its objectives utilizing selctively cut parts of the top end flaps which function to close off the upper open end of the container body. Also, there are special cuts in the body for access into container. Advantageously economies in fabrication of the container are realized along with the more desirable hanger bar support means which is easier to fold up, gives better appearance and retains more strength in the top and side flaps of the container. Additionally, a more efficient, partial or full access door in an end wall having a built in frame, jamb and attached top end flap which completes the closure in cooperation with another top end flap is realized with the invention.